one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Majin Buu vs. Hoopa
Majin Buu vs. Hoopa '''is Season 2 Episode 6 of Draconic Alchemist's One Minute Melees. Description The most playful ones can also be the most destructive. While the destruction is often accidental, sometimes, it's just the result of a whole lot of troublemaking. What will happen when Majin Buu from Dragon Ball takes on Hoopa from Pokemon? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! '''TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! GO! (Cue Main Menu; 0:00-0:08) Player 2 chooses Hoopa. Player 1 Moves from Machamp to Buu. Ready? Yes. (Main Menu fades out.) Fight Who do you want to win? The Pink Terror The Mischief Pokemon Lumiose City A Pokemon battle has broken out in the middle of Magenta Plaza, with a Delphox going head-to-head against a Abomasnow, a clear type advantage for the Delphox. The Delphox’s trainer, Serena, watches closely for the oppertunity to end the battle quick. Serena: “Delphox, use Fire Blast!” Delphox uses Fire Blast upon the Abomasnow, but misses. Right behind the battle, at Lysanndre Cafe, a certain odd figure sits outside. Many would mistake him for some unknown legendary Pokemon, but that is not the case. This is the God of Destruction, Beerus. He sips on his small latte, watching the battle unfold, perfectly content… until a certain pink monster comes out with a tray full of pastries, setting them on the floor right in front of Beerus, sitting with his feet sprawled out. Buu: “HoHoHoHoHo! Buu can’t decide which to eat first!” Beerus sighs. Beerus: “Remind me why you decided to tag along uninvited on this excursion? Can’t you let me enjoy this region’s flavors without having to deal with annoying pestilence like you?” Buu ignores those complaints and reaches for a pastry. Right as his arm begins to move, Delphox hits with Fire Blast, causing the Abomasnow to stumble backwards and faint… right on top of all of Buu’s pastries. Buu stares at the Abomasnow, stunned. Even when the Abomasnow is recalled, its trainer paying up to Serena, Buu just continues staring at the smashed bits of creme and dough that was to be his snack. Buu starts shaking in anger as he looks up at Delphox, before getting up and walking towards Serena. Serena: “Now, I should probably get to the Pokemon Center soon…” Buu: “HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, LEGGING LADY!” Serena turns her attention to Buu, their eyes locking. Time for a battle! Serena: “Delphox, use-” Buu smashes delphox into the ground, causing the Pokemon to faint. (Cue Battle! World Championship Finals; 0:21-0:32) Serena recalls her before taking out her last remaining Pokemon, stepping back and throwing its ball into the air. Serena, “Go… Hoopa!” From the Pokeball comes Hoopa, who chuckles briefly upon seeing the fat, pink Buu. Buu: “Buu take down wispy ring child! Buu shall avenge sweets!” Let’s see some mayhem! FIGHT!!! 60 (Battle! World Championship Finals; 0:32-1:02) Buu rushes forward and winds up a big, long punch… just for his fist to go right through Hoopa. As Buu shows his visible confusion, Hoopa uses Zen Headbutt, hitting Buu in the head. Buu quickly comes back by delivering a fast flurry of punches and kicks, all of which phase right through the laughing Hoopa. 57 Serena: “Hoopa, Brick Break!” Hoopa chops at Buu, making a visible mark in his stomach area. Buu dashes backwards before popping his belly back out, removing the mark. Buu: “Ring child not touchy? Buu got answer for that!” Buu sends several Ki Blasts out, all of which knock Hoopa back and into the air. Buu flies after Hoopa, continuing to throw out Ki Blasts as he flies upwards. The Ki blasts eventually knock Hoopa up against Prism Tower. 50 Buu stops throwing out Ki blasts and puts his arms behind him. Buu: “Kame… Hame…HA!” Buu throws out the Majin Kamehameha. Hoopa takes one of its rings and grows it to the size of the blast, capturing the energy wave before making it reappear above Buu, blowing the demon into floating, mushy bits. 45 Buu’s eyes suddenly reopen before his floating bits meld together again on the ground before charging more energy. Hoopa floats back towards Buu while firing a Psybeam, forcing Buu backwards and onto the ground. Buu gets off the ground, confused. Hoopa comes near the ground, prompting Buu to throw a long distance punch, his arm extending out to Hoopa, just for the attack to go right through and back to Buu. BUU hit himself in his confusion! 40 Hoopa chuckles before Buu flies upwards, getting ready to charge up another Majin Kamehameha. Suddenly, Buu feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks to the source of the tap, seeing Hoopa, who quickly rams right into Buu, dragging them through the air. Buu, angry, sends a brief burst of energy out, shaking Hoopa off. 36 Buu: “Ring child make.. Buu… ANGRY!!!” Buu lets out a huge blast of Ki from all around him, propelling Hoopa to the ground in front of Serena. Buu: “I’LL FINISH YOU THIS TIME! KAME…” Serena, realizing that Buu wants to kill Hoopa, takes out the Prison Bottle, hesitantly opening it. 30 (Battle! World Championship Finals; 1:24-1:54) Buu continues to charge his attack. Buu: “...HAME...HA!!!” The Majin Kamehameha comes down fast down to the ground below, but is suddenly grabbed within one very large hand, which brings it up to all six of its arms, smashing the energy wave into nothing. Hoopa has entered its true, unbound form, which rises above buu, towering over him. Buu: “Ring child has become ring grown-up! Buu not afraid of ring grown-up!” Buu sends out a punch right into Hoopa, which actually deals damage. 23 Buu smiles a mad smile before charging right into Hoopa, punching and kicking the giant continuously. Hoopa, while feeling the damage, doesn’t even flinch much before grabbing Buu and tossing him further into the air before firing a gigantic Psybeam, which blasts a hole right through Buu’s torso. Buu quickly regrows the lost pieces and soars right into Hoopa’s head with a huge slam, followed by a punch right for the eye. 18 Buu suddenly appears in the space a few feet in front of Hoopa, his punch whiffing as a result. Suddenly, Buu comes back with another, more stretched out punch from out of nowhere, followed by another one, finishing with an extended kick. 13 Buu: “Ring grown-up bigger, but Buu faster!” Buu comes flying right for Hoopa. Serena: “Now’s your chance! Use Trick Room!” Suddenly, Hoopa creates a bizarre area that envelopes itself and Buu. Buu slows down in this area, much to his disbelief. 9'' Serena: “Alright! Use Hyperspace Fury!” Many giant rings appear around Buu. Hoopa’s arms come through the rings one by one, punching Buu with great force. ''5 A punch goes right through Buu’s right leg, smashing it off. 4'' Another punch goes right through Buu’s left arm, smashing it off as well. ''3 One of the rings appears right above Buu. Out of it comes one of the arms. 2'' The arm slams right into Buu, carrying him down to the ground. Buu: “NOT FAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRR-” BOOM!!! '''K.O.!!!' (Silence) The dust settles, revealing Buu on the ground, mostly a pile of mush, with his eye just twitching. BUU has fainted! Serena: “Good job, Hoopa!” Hoopa is sent back into his ball, catching Beerus’s attention. Beerus (to Serena): “Excuse me, but what sort of device is that, and how can it contain something so humongous?” Two hours later Beerus is flying away from Kalos. Beerus: “Well, that excursion was worth it in the end. Wouldn’t you say?” Beerus holds up a Pokeball, which you could almost hear Buu’s screams from within. Results (Cue Victory! Trainer Battle) This melee's winner is... Hoopa!Category:Pokemon vs. Dragon Ball themed One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music